<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cloak you in Warmth by BillyTheCryptid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28596999">Cloak you in Warmth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BillyTheCryptid/pseuds/BillyTheCryptid'>BillyTheCryptid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Charles Smith is a muffin, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Gift Giving, I literally can't think of a single tag, M/M, My life is currently in shambles please judge lightly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:15:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>804</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28596999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BillyTheCryptid/pseuds/BillyTheCryptid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles notices your kindness and makes you a gift</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charles Smith (Red Dead Redemption)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cloak you in Warmth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm gonna be real honest with you, I barely edited this piece but I got a cloak for Christmas and it inspired this. I wrote it on Christmas and it has just been sitting in my Edit/Publish folder for too many days. Something short and sweet to fill the void. I didn't use any pronouns for the reader and tried to leave it fairly open but I can't confidently call it gender neutral. I tagged it as F/M Gen and M/M but if you feel that's not correct just let me know and I'll change it.  </p><p>Also I literally do not know what or how a cloak in 1899 was made but I googled it and was overwhelmed and confused so try not to look to closely at it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Charles looked at you the words warmth and safety always came to mind. Back when you were all traveling through the mountains he had seen you open your coat to let Jack wrap his wet frozen arms around you. You would shroud him in the thick wool creating a bubble of warmth for the small child despite Arthur cursing at you to button back up. You let the others slip their frozen nearly frost bitten hands up your sleeves and then eventually gave Abagail your jacket entirely when you noticed hers was practically threadbare. You survived the rest of the trip wrapped in blankets and sipping on some hard liquor you had nabbed from Uncle. By the time you made it to Horseshoe lookout Charles had set his mind to creating the perfect gift for you, setting off to hunt almost immediately after they arrived.</p><p>	It took him some time but once he set his mind to something he had to follow it through, and despite the warmer weather he hoped you’d appreciate it all just the same. A huge part of him knew you’d be thankful no matter what but he really wanted to impress you. </p><p>	About three weeks later he was finished, it was hard working in secret in a camp full of people but he was a quiet man that kept to himself anyways. He found you sitting at the scout fire whittling something, he watched you as your hands worked, pausing long enough to reveal you were making a horse. </p><p>	“It’s fer jack,” you respond, not looking up, you were always doing that, sensing who was standing before you without breaking concentration on your task. He stared down at you unsure of what to say, sensing his turmoil you look up with a blinding smile. “You alright there Mr. Smith?” He opens his mouth but nothing comes out,  a large parcel nervously clutched in his hands as he shifts from foot to foot. You wait patiently letting him collect his thoughts.</p><p>	“I made you a gift,” he finally spoke and you raised your eyebrows in surprise. </p><p>	“Me?” you ask, putting down your whittling project and pointing to yourself. </p><p>	“Yes Ma’am,” he smiles shyly, thrusting it towards you. </p><p>	“Oh Charles that is so sweet I don’t know what to say.” </p><p>	“Just open it,” he laughs nervously. You pull the twine carefully tied around it free and pull back the paper revealing a dark tan hide bundle, you have to stand so you can shake it out to it’s full length. You are speechless as you take in the beautiful cloak before you. It’s hide trimmed in fir with a hood and two bone button clasps on the front. “It’s not my best work, some of it is new, some is from an old coat I had but it should keep you warm.”</p><p>	“Charles,” you gasp. “I couldn’t possibly take this, I have done nothin’ to deserve quite a gift.” </p><p>	“Sure you can,” Charles furrows his eyebrows at you before stepping closer, “and sure you have.” He takes the cloak from your hands and opens it to bring around your shoulders. “It’s a little warm for it now but… it looks wonderful on you.” His broad hands rest on your arms as he appraises you and you flush under his attention. “The way you took care of everybody on that mountain, made sure they was warm, gave your coat to Abigail.” </p><p>	“That’s what family does fer each other,” you shrugged but your eyes are locked on Charles’ and your mouth suddenly feels nervous and dry. You never thought Charles ever paid you any attention, secretly pining over him for months and now he’s given you this beautiful gift, hands gripping you tight, eyes boring into yours. Slowly you sneak your hand out from under your cloak to cup his cheek, your thumb brushes the corner of his mouth as you move it down to curl your fingers around the back of his neck to pull him down, lips meeting in a shy whisper of a kiss before he moves his hands to pull you closer, one on your upper back the other on your lower. They feel broad and strong as he holds you against him and kisses you with all he’s got until you become conscious of your surroundings and pull back flushed and slightly embarrassed.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” you giggle covering your mouth and looking down at your feet. </p><p>“Don’t be,” he takes your hand again with a squeeze. “Can’t say I was expectin’ it but you won’t hear any complaints from me.” You look back up and smile at him pointedly pushing yourself up on your toes before tilting your face up in a silent offering . He chuckles warmly leaning down and planting another deep kiss on your lips.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Trying to come up with a smutty sequel am asking for suggestions</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>